


Down the Road

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Pre-Canon, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His future was waiting down the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW One Image challenge, for [this image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/walkingaway_zps713f1a8c.jpg)

He walked slowly down the road, refusing to look back. If he looked back, he might remember all of the reasons that he had stayed in the past, and he might never leave. He couldn't do much - he had been just a scrawny kid and then a scrawny teen - but he had tried. Maybe he should- No! He had made a promise to himself five years ago that once she didn't need him anymore, once she was safe, he would go. It was time to go.

He could have taken a bus probably, and it would have been cheaper, but he had ridden on busses lots of times, going with her to his aunt's house to hide. Busses were full of memories. He had never flown before, and even though it was more expensive, he wanted to start his new life out right. Making new, wonderful memories of escaping, rather than wallowing in the past in some dingy Greyhound seat.

The day was cool, clouds massing overhead, and the wind tugged at his red hoodie, but he didn't feel cold. Something about exhilaration would do that, he supposed. The thrill of finally going.

Because he was doing it. He was finally leaving. He was going to get on a plane and go become a musician and spend his life surrounded by music and fun people. He would never have to see her - anyone bruised and bleeding again. He would never have to watch another person get hurt. He was going to be free.

There was no one around, no buildings, just empty fields and sky as far as the eye could see. And a few miles away was the airport, like some kind of mecca. He didn't see any planes in the sky, but he knew it was there, waiting for him.

He never saw the bite coming.


End file.
